Para Siempre
by Angelus diabolicus
Summary: El amor no conoce géneros, edad, o condición social... Verdad? Y que si te dijera que de pronto tengo pechos...? R&R [capitulo cinco... arriba!]
1. Chapter 1

ACLARO antes de que haya malentendidos: No me desagrada el Yaoi! De hecho, lo adoro… pero por alguna razón me dieron ganas de hacer esto..

&/&

Shuichi abrió un ojo. Luego el otro. Bostezó. Se estiró.

Y dio una vuelta en la cama.

THUD

"Ooouch!" resultó que la nombrada cama era el sillón.

…

¿Por qué estaba en el sillón?

Ah, claro… Ya recordaba…

Yuki había regresado de un humor terrible después de una entrevista en la que tocaron el tema de su relación con Shuichi. Eso al escritor le caía en el hígado.

Había acabado por desahogarse con Shuichi, prohibiéndole la entrada a su cuarto y gritándole después de una breve pelea que "si fuera una mujer todo sería más sencillo"

El joven cantante sacudió la cabeza con pesadumbre y se levantó del suelo para ir al baño, esperando que a Yuki se le hubiera pasado ya el enfado.

Tallándose ligeramente los ojos para despejarse el sueño, se paró frente al escusado.

Y su mano se cerró en la nada.

Confundido, bajó lentamente la mirada.

Y gritó.

…

Ese fue el comienzo del caos.

Se había convertido en una mujer.


	2. Chapter 2

Temas sugestivos. No les gustan, no lo lean. Pero dejen un review.

Disclaimer: qué, acaso creen que en realidad, yo soy Maki Murakami escribiendo fanfics? Ja!

&/&

Casi inmediatamente después del grito que sacudió la mitad del edificio, Yuki Eiri entró como una tromba en el baño del apartamento.

"MALDITA SEA, SHUICHI! CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO GRITES POR LA MA… ña… na…?"

Su mirada había caído sobre la camisa abierta de su koi… Para luego deslizarse hasta su entrepierna (su mirada ¬¬ pervertidos xD).

"Qu-qué demonios…?"

"Y-Yuuuki…" gimió Shuichi, mientras gruesos lagrimones le caían por las mejillas.

"N-no me digas que… te has… operado…?"

"POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, IDIOTA!" chilló el cantante –o _la _cantante? –"Acaso crees que podría hacerme una cirugía así y estar normal al día siguiente!"

"Entonces qué rayos ha pasado!"

"Y yo que voy a saber! Me he convertido en una chica!"

Yuki empezó a masajearse el puente de la nariz

"Tiene que haber una explicación racional a esto…" murmuró, antes de abalanzarse sobre Shuichi. Y tomar uno de sus pechos en una mano.

Lo apretó tan fuerte que Shindou pegó un grito de enfado y de dolor.

"Pero qué haces, pervertido!" le gritó.

"Así que… son de verdad…" murmuró el escritor, y su koibito se infló de rabia.

"Pues qué creías, tonto!"

Sin embargo, Yuki ya no lo escuchaba. Daba vueltas alrededor de la sala, con una mano en la barbilla, murmurando cosas incomprensibles para cualquier oído humano.

Finalmente, se acercó de golpe a Shuichi, que se había dejado caer en el piso, nada contento con los 'ligeros cambios' en su cuerpo. No es que hubiera cambiado mucho, pero en fin…

"Bien" dijo Yuki lo más tranquilo posible "Tenemos que tomar esto con calma" y sonrió. De esa manera que hacía que Shuichi se congelara hasta el hueso.

"Y-Yuki… M-me das miedo…"

La expresión de su amante se ensombreció de pronto.

"Maldita sea, criajo! Estoy tratando de tranquilizarte!"

"Bueno, pues no lo estás logrando!" exclamó Shuichi, enfadado. Era él quien tenía el problema… o _los _problemas –pensó miserablemente, dirigiéndole una resentida mirada a sus recién adquiridos senos y a su…

Oh, mierda. Necesitaría ropa interior nueva. Por no mencionar el cambio radical que tendría su vida sexual…

Sacudió la cabeza. Ahora no era el momento para pensar en eso!

Le dolían los pechos con el roce de la camisa. ¿Las mujeres tenían que soportar eso…?

Un balazo que voló la cerradura de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

No hacía falta un genio para saber de quién se trataba…

"SHUICHI! Vas a llegar tarde al trabajo, y tu encantador manager ha venido a asegurarse de q---- HNGH!"

K había entrado en el baño, y había encontrado a ambos amantes en el suelo de baldosas. No es que fuera la primera vez que los encontraba en alguna posición comprometedora, pero esto……..

"Shuichi… T-te has operado…?"

"POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, IDIOTA! DEJAD DE PREGUNTARME ESO!"

Pronto se encontraba muerto sobre la tina, y K entablaba una conversación semi normal con Yuki…

Para cuando Shuichi 'despertó', K ya se había enterado de la situación.

"Esto tiene que ser obra de algún shamán de los pieles rojas!" proclamó dramáticamente. Yuki parecía estar deseando matar a alguien.

"Te equivocas!" gritó a su vez Shuichi "Debió ser el hada de los sueños, como la que convirtió a Pinocho en—!"

"No digas tonterías! Quizás fue un cambio en la órbita lunar que—!"

Podría haber sido la imaginación de Shuichi, pero hubiera jurado haber oído el ruido de una pequeña explosión cerca de Yuki.

"FUERA! FUERA DE MI CASA!"

Como hizo para dejarles afuera a pesar de que la chapa tenía una bala en ella? No me pregunten a mi!

"Yuuuuki!" exclamó Shuichi, horrorizado. Ejem, horrorizada. Y empezó a golpear la puerta. "Dejame entraaaaar! Solo traigo puesta una camisa!"

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y un pantalón en conjunto con los boxers que normalmente usaba se estrellaron contra su rostro. Luego se cerró.

Sin perder tiempo, Shuichi se vistió rápidamente… antes de que alguien llegara y viera a una chica desnuda afuera de un apartamento… con un hombre rubio al lado, por cierto.

K se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas, reflexionando.

"Bien!" dijo al fin, mirando a Shuichi. Frunció el ceño "Abróchate la camisa" ordenó.

"Oooops…"

"Bien…" repitió, conservando la calma "Creo que Hiroshi y Nakano tendrán que ser informados de esto" le lanzó una mirada calculadora, y Shuichi sintió la súbita necesidad de cubrirse. "Por suerte… Tus pechos no son nada del otro mundo…"

Era algo ridículo, pero Shuichi no pudo evitar ofenderse.

"…Así que será fácil ocultarlos hasta que encontremos una solución a esto. Las fans no tendrán que enterarse"

"Nnnn… no crees que mi voz cambie?"

"A mi me parece la misma. Ahora vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde! HAHAHAHA…."

Shuichi lo detuvo. Se había sonrojado.

"P-pero antes… Podríamos… ir a comprar algo de ropa interior para mí…?"

&/&

Ahí está. Habían llegado.

K no parecía intimidado en lo absoluto, pero Shuichi temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Decidió dejar de hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta de que en su cuerpo no era solo _ella _quien temblaba.

Maldita sea, necesitaba un brassiere.

"Vamos, Shu-chan! Adelante!" antes de que supiera lo que pasaba, Shuichi se encontraba parado en mitad de bragas de color rosa.

Una vendedora se apiadó de su cara de espanto y se acercó a él.

"Hola, cariño" dijo con simpatía "¿Necesitas ayuda con él?"

"S-sí! Necesito…" tragó saliva, sintiéndose ridícula "Necesito un poco de todo…"

La mujer asintió amablemente. Al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de que aquella chiquilla menuda era el famoso cantante.

"Qué número eres?"

"Eh…?"

"El tamaño de tu copa, linda"

Copa? Tamaño? No tenía ni idea!

"N-no… No lo se… Eh…" trató de encontrar una excusa convincente "No había necesitado hasta ahora…"

"Ya veo… Diste un estirón, eh?"

Shuichi no pudo hacer otra cosa sino sonreír estúpidamente.

"Ven conmigo. Creo que… Creo que estas te quedarán" le extendió un sostén con diseños de flores. "Puedes probártelos allá"

El cantante no podía mentir: aquello era una tortura. No tenía ni idea de cómo se ponía aquello.

La vendedora entró y la encontró tratando furiosamente de que el broche entrara en su lugar. No tuvo más remedio que enseñarle cómo hacerlo.

Al final, Shuichi estaba francamente exhausta, K fastidiado, y había varias bragas y sostenes de todos los colores en la bolsa.

Anko –la chica vendedora –le había dado su número telefónico, por si necesitaba algo más. En secreto pensaba que aquella chica no sabía qué hacer con su cuerpo, como… si apenas lo hubiera obtenido…

Oh, si supiera…

&/&

Al salir del supermercado, K casi la mata cuando Shuichi expresó que 'le había encantado ir de compras, y ojalá la trajera más seguido'.

Después de todo, había sido él quien había tenido que esperar afuera por casi tres horas.

Y lo peor aún estaba por llegar…


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada, mil gracias por los reviews! Me animáis un montón!!

&/&

Cuando las noticias fueron anunciadas al cuartel de Bad Luck, hubo las reacciones más diversas que uno se pudiera imaginar. Sakano hizo algo poco inesperado: se desmayó. Cuando K y Shuichi pasaron sobre su cuerpo sin vida, se encontraron con las miradas horrorizadas de Hiro y Suguru. (Suguru estaba escribiendo con manos temblorosas una carta de renuncia)

Hiro, por su parte, recuperándose del shock inicial, se acercó a Shuichi con aire comprensivo.

"Shuichi, amigo…" empezó con voz ligeramente temblorosa.

"Hiro…" los ojos del cantante se iluminaron. ¡Por fin alguien le mostraría algo de cariño y comprensión!

"…Se que es difícil, pero no tenías que recurrir a medidas tan drásticas…"

BONK, KUAZ, SMASH!

"ERES UN IDIOTA, HIRO!!" Shuichi salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a un amoratado (e inconsciente) guitarrista detrás.

Se encerró en el baño. Después de varios gritos masculinos, la puerta se abrió y Shuichi entró rápidamente en el baño de al lado. (El de mujeres)

Estuvo un rato encerrado en el escusado hasta que oyó la puerta abrirse con, digamos, poca suavidad.

"Kyaaah! Hey, los hombres no pueden ent---!"

BANG

"Snif, snif, sob… K, eres tú?"

"Of course, Shuichi Shindou!!!" la puerta que la ocultaba se abrió de una patada. Cayéndole encima.

"OUGH!"

"Mis disculpas, Shuichi! HAHAHAHA!"

Una vez que K sacó a Shuichi de debajo de la puerta, le puso una mano reconfortante en el hombro.

"Tranquilo" le dijo, palmeandole la espalda con una fuerza que casi la mandó al piso. "Ya les expliqué lo que pasó, y una ambulancia ya se llevó a Sakano"

"Snif… K… BUAAAAAH!" se lanzó a sus brazos. "ERES EL ÚNICO QUE ME ENTIENDE!"

"Hey! Sueltáme, Shuichi!"

"BUAAAAH!"

"No podemos seguir así!"

"PERO K!! NO ME DEJES! BUAAAAH!"

(Cómo al día siguiente corría un rumor de que K había cortado con Shuichi, era un misterio)

Una vez que Shuichi se tranquilizó (bue… eso es un decir. K acabó por pegarle un tiro y llevarle arrastrando hasta la sala de grabación. Poco después recibieron quejas del departamento de limpieza: la sangre era difícil de quitar), y Sakano regresó en una camilla de hospital, pudieron hablar con calma.

No, Shuichi no se había operado, en serio. Sí, en serio, había amanecido así. De verdad, de verdad de la buena… YA CÁLLATE, HIRO!! NO SUGURU, NO PUEDES RENUNCIAR!!

"Shindou-kun… por favor… mi última voluntad… cof cof!" Shuichi enseguida se acercó a Sakano con lágrimas en los ojos (dónde sino? ¬¬). "Díme… díme que puedes cantar como antes…"

"Sakano-san… ¡Está bien, lo intentaré!" de un salto, entró a la sala de grabación "Pongan la música!!" ordenó.

_Itsuma_ _demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase_

_zawameku_ _kaze ni meguru raito (light) ga_

_oto_ _o tatete kioku tobasu kitto shiranu hazumonai yuwaku_

_kokoro_ _o midasu kimi no beis ja nani mo nokosezu yoru ga akeru_

_mada_ _mienu shuuchaku wa genkaku_

_Don't Let me Down itsumo kobiteru dake_

_Cry for the sun nani mo mie yashinai_

_jibun_ _no naka de dare ga sakebu ?_

_Blind Game again kanari kimeteru Doll_

_todokanai_ _yume naraitsu nugi sutero_

_Drastic Game a Game kanari kireteru Doll_

_itsuma_ _demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase_

_nagareru_ _namida habikoru uso ni jibun o somete yume o nisu_

_sora_ _ni mau haiiro no jounetsu_

_Don't Let me Down kitto kitsu kyashinai_

_Cry for the sun kimi to kowaretai ze_

_subete_ _o moyasu toki o tomero_

_Blind Game again shiketa hitomi no Doll_

_imi_ _mo naku namida nagashita yoru ga akeru_

_Drastic Game a Game tomeidake no Doll_

_dokoma_ _demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase_

_Blind Game again kanari kimeteru Doll_

_todokanai_ _yume naraitsu nugi sutero_

_Drastic Game a Game kanari kireteru Doll_

_itsuma_ _demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase_

En efecto, la voz seguía siendo casi la misma (no que Shuichi hubiera tenido nunca una voz muy masculina…), con un solo detalle: era ligeramente más aguda y dulce. La canción, por lo tanto, seguía siendo buena, pero no tanto como antes.

"Stop! STOP!!" K lanzó un disparo al aire que hizo a todos congelarse en su lugar. Uno de los ayudantes se escondió tras una bocina.

"Qué sucede, K?"

El manager se acercó a su portafolio y sacó un bonche de hojas. Después de haber llenado toda la habitación de papel, pareció encontrar lo que buscaba.

"Here it is!! Shuichi, quiero que pruebes esto!!"

"Una canción nueva?!" se emocionó la cantante. K sólo le extendió la hoja. Su cara se congeló y sus manos se crisparon.

"Esto es… una canción de Utada Hikaru…" ((es una ídolo pop muy famosa en Japón))

"THAT'S RIGHT, SHUICHI!! HAHAHA!"

"Qué dices?! No puedo cantar esto!! La cantante es un… una… una….." estuvo a punto de decir 'mujer'. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que, al menos por ahora, ella también lo era. ((N/A: No es que Shuichi sea machista. Pero las canciones de Utada Hikaru siempre son muy dulces (al menos las que yo he escuchado), y se oirían muy extrañas en voz de hombre )). "E-está bien…"

Y así, en medio de una laguna de auto-compasión, Shuichi abrió la boca y…

…

…

…

…

…

……

…………………………………… ¬¬!

"Cuándo piensas empezar a cantar?" explotó al fin Suguru. El –cof cof la –cantante sólo le miró. Tenía la boca llena de pan.

"Fuango degmine de comguer" contestó Shuichi, lanzándole miguitas de pan al hablar XD. El pianista parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso. "Gulp! Yosh!! Vamos!!"

_Saigo_ _no kissu wa  
Tabako no flavor ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori_

Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou  
Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou

You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made

Tachidomaru jikan ga  
Ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru  
Wasuretakunai koto bakari

Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Watashi wa kitto naite 'ru   
Anata wo omotte 'ru n' darou

You will always be inside my heart  
Itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
I hope that i have a place in your heart, too  
Now and forever you are still the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made

You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dare ka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Mada kanashii love song   
Now and Forever...

"Uaaaah!! Eso fue genial, Shindou-kun! Definitivamente, el cambio te sienta muy bien!"gritó Sakano, quien se arrancó el catéter del brazo, mágicamente recuperado.

"Hm!" K asintió, complacido. "Ahora solo tienes que escribir nuevas canciones que vayan con tu nueva voz!!"

"No os preocupeis!! El genio Shindou está aquí!!" una ola se estrelló contra las rocas para realzar su ánimo. Antes de que sus acompañantes pudieran preguntarse de dónde había salido, siendo que estaban a por lo menos 150 km del océano, Shuichi salió disparado (literalmente. K siempre guardaba un cañón en el armario para emergencias) del edificio.

Se dirigió enseguida hacia el parque donde había visto por primera vez a Yuki. Suspiró y se dejó caer en una banca, esperando a que la inspiración le cayera del cielo. Luego se acomodó la falda molestamente y cerró los ojos…

"Hola, encanto. Te vienes conmigo al karaoke?"

…

Ein?

Shuichi abrió los ojos y miró con extrañeza al desconocido, que le sonreía amablemente.

"…Disculpa?" no estaba muy acostumbrado a que los hombres se le lanzaran de aquella manera. Normalmente eran las chicas las que le perseguían, pidiéndole a gritos un hijo suyo.

"O quizás quieras ir a comer algo?"

La cantante reflexionó un momento.

"Lo… lo siento. Tengo novio"

"Y no quieres cambiarlo por mí?" replicó el desconocido, seductor. "De seguro que soy más atractivo que él, a que si?"

Shuichi se quedó en blanco por un momento.

"NADIE ES MÁS GUAPO QUE MI YUKI, ESCORIA!!!" vociferó, tomando al aterrorizado joven por la solapa de la camisa y lo sacudiéndolo con inusitada fuerza, hasta dejarlo mareado. "CÓMO TE ATREVES A INSINUAR UNA COSA AS… así…" detuvo lentamente la velocidad de sus sacudidas hasta detenerse, al darse cuenta de que todos los transeúntes le observaban con aire asustado. Era el tipo de miradas que normalmente la gente le dirigía a K. "Eh… Hehe…" antes de que la policía pudiera atraparla por disturbar la paz, emprendió una veloz huida.

'Y ahora?' se preguntó, vagando por las calles. Una colegiala de pronto se fijó en él.

"Oh, POR DIOS!!" gritó "Eres… Oh. Eres una chica, disculpa. Pensé que eras mi amor Shuichi…" y sin darle tiempo a replicar que 'Yuki es mi único amor', se marchó velozmente, tarareando una de sus canciones.

Bueno, al menos esto tenía sus conveniencias…

Durante su viaje varias personas ls miraron con extrañeza, preguntándose por momentos si la joven con aspecto de colegiala que pasaba a su lado era realmente Shindou, y luego desechándola, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Esto, a Shuichi, lo tenía feliz. Hacía años que no podía caminar por una calle de Tokio sin que masas de mujeres (y uno que otro hombre) se le lanzaran encima y le persiguieran por espacio de 15 kilómetros.

A pesar de la calma que le rodeaba, la inspiración se negó a aparecer en su cabeza, así que se dedicó a mirar los escaparates. Un puesto escondido en un callejón le llamó la atención. Era una tienda de cos-play. En el escaparate se exhibía un precioso vestido de gato, que prometía dejar poco a la imaginación.

Una sonrisa perversa le asomó en el rostro.

&/&

Mientras tanto, Hiro se sentó, cubierto con una bufanda, lentes oscuros y una gorra. Ayaka se sentó a su lado. Parecía muy impresionada.

"Así que… así nada más, se ha convertido en…?"

"En una mujer, sí"

Su rostro se iluminó.

"Siempre creí que existía el hada de los sueños!!" proclamó, mientras su figura se rodeaba de estrellitas y corazoncitos. Hiro sintió una gota de sudor frío recorrerle la espalda. "Sin embargo…" reflexionó un momento. "Ser una mujer le atraerá bastantes problemas"

El guitarrista levantó la mirada.

"Cuáles… cuáles problemas?"

La sonrisa maliciosa de Ayaka se ensanchó.

"La visita del mes"

Hubo un estruendo cuando a Hiro se le resbaló la taza de café de las manos.

"Y no solo eso…"

Hiro tragó saliva con dificultad.

"N-no?"

Ahora el rostro de Ayaka le daba escalofríos.

"Será mejor que Eiri-san utilize protección durante…"

Hiro no alcanzó a oír el resto de la frase. Se desplomó.

&/&

Duh- XD Capítulo cortito. Más en el próximo. Ayaka ligeramente OOC, lo sé.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki entró con un suspiro a su apartamento, quitándose los zapatos de golpe y frotándose su oh muy adolorido cuello. Le dolía desde la mañana, desde ese ridículo sueño en que Shuichi se convertía en una mujer. Y el día no había mejorado desde entonces, con su fastidiosa editora recordándole los plazos de entrega, tráfico y Tohma Seguchi . 

Bufó con malhumor y se metió un cigarro entre los labios, ansiando su cama calentita y…

"Meow"

Se detuvo en seco, volviendo la cabeza de un modo lento, casi mecánico hacia donde había salido el maullido. Que sonaba sospechosamente como… Naaaah!! Era el gatito que solía alimentar por las noches que—

No solo su cuerpo, también su cerebro se detuvo momentáneamente al abrir la puerta de su habitación.

Shuichi.

En un cuerpo de mujer.

EN UN DISFRAZ DE GATO.

…

Yuki se mantuvo a una prudente distancia, en el marco de la puerta, esperando no tan pacientemente que los distintos polos de su muy dañado cerebro se pusieran de acuerdo, finalmente notando que su cigarro había caído al piso, y tratando de decidir qué hacer con los siguientes instantes de su vida, ahora cargada de un nuevo y profundo trauma psicológico. Bien podría:

a) gritar

b) salir del apartamento (de preferencia lo más rápido posible)

c) escapar del país, mudarse a Nueva York.

d) todas las anteriores

e) desmayarse

Finalmente se decidió por una opción menos drástica y más segura, y lentamente retrocedió, cerró la puerta y le echó candado. Titubeó en si ir a buscar unas tablas para mayor seguridad, pero los gritos de Shuichi demandaron su inmediata atención.

"Yuuuuuuukiiiiiiii… No seas frío con el amor de tu vidaaaaaaaaa… ToT"

Un sudor frió le recorrió la espalda, provocándole un involuntario escalofrío. La mente te está jugando una mala pasada, Eiri. El subconsciente es poderoso…

Se dirigió tambaleante hacia la cocina, dispuesto a hacerse de cenar para calmar sus atormentados nervios. Luego desistió, decidiendo que ensalada de mano aderezada con sangre no estaba en su menú ¬¬.

A estas alturas ya Shuichi se había cansado de gritar, y probablemente trataba de escapar por la ventana, o algo parecido.

Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa (y horror), Shuichi logró salir, usando su 'DOUBLE SUPER ULTRA HIT' (Aparece K haciendo un gesto de amor y paz . Una de las alteradas neuronas de Yuki parpadea y falla).

"Yuki, qué cruel eres!!!! ToT Me compré este disfraz pensando que te gustaría y… ¿¡Yuki!? O.O"

Su adorado amante finalmente había colapsado, desmayándose sobre la mesa de la cocina xX

Una vez que Shuichi se vistió normalmente, levantó a Yuki, le vendó la herida ocasionada, limpió la sangre, le preparó un té de tila y finalmente pudieron hablar tranquilos (más o menos)…

"Así que era cierto. No fue un sueño…" murmuró, terriblemente decepcionado de la realidad.

"No… Perdóname, Yuki… Me precipité… uù"

El escritor volvió lentamente la cabeza.

"Idiota. Si vuelvo a escupir sangre te echaré de la casa ¬o¬"

Una roca gigantesca le cayó en la cabeza a Shuichi.

"Gomen nasai… T-T " murmuró, pequeñas lagrimillas acudiendo a sus ojos. Misteriosas burbujas rosadas empezaron a flotar a su alrededor.

Yuki tragó saliva, olvidándose por un segundo (uno solo o.o) de sus nervios hechos añicos. Shuichi siempre había sido lindo, pero el ser una mujer le confería cierto escondido encanto que no le pasó desapercibido.

"Está bien" concedió entre dientes. "No te veías tan mal..." el rostro de su novio (o quizás novia?) se iluminó.

"En serio?!"

"NO ¬o¬"

Yuki se encendió un cigarro, sin molestarse en mirar a Shuichi, que se había ido a una esquina oscura a plantar setas XD

"Vamos, será mejor que vayamos a dormir uú" dijo cuando el narcótico cumplió su misión y le calmó un poco. Shuichi se acercó algo llorosa y se abrazó a su espalda, como solía hacer algunas noches.

La diferencia en las otras noches es que Yuki no tenía la oportunidad de estremecerse al sentir algo inesperado y _blando _contra su espalda.

"FUERA. Ve a dormir al sillón /// "

"Ehhhh?!!! Por qué?!! ;o;"

"He dicho que…!!! oó" Yuki se volvió, más que dispuesto a sacarla de empujones de la cama. Se detuvo de golpe, y bajó lenta, muy lentamente la mirada, hacia donde su mano había aterrizado, oh, muy inoportunamente.

Shuichi se sonrojó. Yuki no, pero las ligeras nubecillas de humo saliendo de sus orejas daban una idea de cómo se sentía.

"L-lo siento!!!" se disculpó precipitadamente. No es que nunca hubiera estado con una mujer, pero sentir _eso _en Shuichi era excepcionalmente raro. Le hacía sentir estúpidamente virgen. "S-supongo que hoy puedes dormir aquí… ¬///¬"

La cantante asintió y cerró los ojos…

&/&

Yuki se despertó con el sonido de gritos. Se levantñó gruñendo y maldiciendo, presa de una inminente migraña. Abrió la puerta y se quedó paralizado por al menos tercera vez en las últimas 24 horas.

"Quédate quieto, Shuichi!! No puedo meterlo si te mueves así!! "

"Ay, ayy!! Hiroooo…. Duele… ;;"

El escritor realmente nunca se había imaginado a Shuichi y a su mejor amigo haciendo… _eso, _ni siquiera en sus pesadillas. Por alguna razón, ver a Hiro tratando de abrochar el sujetador de su novia también lo puso inesperadamente celoso (aunque condenado fuera mil veces al infierno si lo admitía).

"Deja!" le espetó al guitarrista. "Ya lo hago yo. Quédate quieto, mocos…a!!"

"Yuki… ((snif))… arigatou…"

La cantante se lanzó a los brazos de su amado. Yuki, por supuesto, la rechazó con pocos resultados.

Hiro, mientras tanto, trató a la desesperada de que las palabras de Ayaka salieran de su cabeza. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Shuichi, en lugar de seguir siendo el mismo idiota de hace unos días, le resultara inevitablemente adorable. Sin embargo, cuando otra imagen menos agradable de su mejor amigo vistiendo una camisa de maternidad le cruzó por la cabeza, decidió que este era el momento de irse.

"V-vamonos, Shuichi!! Llegaremos tarde!!"

"Uh, sí..!" la cantante se metió una camisa por la cabeza rápidamente. "Adiós, amor!!" se despidió con espantosa tristeza, como si se fuera a la luna.

"Largo" fue la amable respuesta de Yuki, que mantuvo una expresión de poker hasta sentir unos delicados labios contra su oreja.

Por suerte Hiro y Shuichi se hallaban cerca de la puerta, y pudieron escapar antes de ser alcanzados por la muy muy temible furia del escritor.

Una vez que llegaron a la oficina, el día transcurrió dentro de los parámetros de normalidad, que solían consistir en gritos de ayuda desesperados (normalmente K estaba involucrado con ellos), disparos, sangre, alguien siendo arrojado por la ventana (voluntariamente en el caso de Sakano y en ocasiones Suguru), y algo de tortura psicológica y física (no dañen la cara, por favor) para Shuichi, que había cometido el error que le mandaría al infierno (probablemente a manos de su manager): no escribir ninguna canción. Hiro solía ser el único en librarse de todo esto, probablemente por ser el más normalito del grupo.

"Así que, Shuichi" empezó Hiro nerviosamente, jugando con la lata de refresco que solía tomar durante los descansos. "Tú, em… Tú y Yuki… quiero decir… ustedes…"

"Hiro?" preguntó la joven con toda inocencia. K y Sakano se acercaron para ver por qué de pronto el guitarrista estaba tan colorado.

"Shuichi… Yuki y tu no han… Hecho, um…"

"Ah, that's it!!" exclamó K sonriendo "Hiro quiere saber si has tenido sexo con Yuki?"

Hiro se coloreó en rojo, Shuichi escupió lo que estaba bebiendo y Sakano palideció.

"N-no… Ayer el estaba un poco alterado…"

"Hm" K asintió, comprensivo. Luego titubeó un momento. "Shuichi, sabes los riesgos que puede conllevar este… nuevo cambio, no?"

Shuichi no lo sabía, pero asintió de todas maneras. Sus acompañantes parecieron aliviados

"Entonces… supongo que será mejor que lo compres, no? Para cuando tú y él…" Hiro se cortó.

"Er… sí…" murmuró la cantante. Hiro era realmente lindo recordándole que debía comprar lubricante…

Cualquier pensamiento de gratitud desapareció cuando el frío de una pistola le erizó los vellos de la nuca.

"Más vale que sea así Shuichi!! HAHAHAHA…!" la sonrisa se borró en un instante, reemplazada con una mueca que oscureció todo el lugar. Alguien que pasaba frente a la puerta se estremeció sin motivo aparente. "Es en serio… ¬w¬ Y más vale que termines esas canciones para mañana…"

"Eeeeck!! S-sí, lo prometo!!" sus palabras parecían estar acompañadas de 'porfavornomematesnomematesno…'

"Good!! Shuichi, tómate el resto del día libre. Sin canciones que grabar no podemos hacer nada"

La inocente cantante asintió aún algo asustada. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara al lado de su manager, nunca se acostumbraba a él. (Nunca se acostumbraba a su revólver tampoco). Ella y Hiro salieron juntos del edificio. Sólo para encontrarse con aquella persona que podía ser más temible que K.

Tohma Seguchi.

(Se escucha un grito de terror en el fondo del escenario)

"Ah, Shindou-kun!! Qué bueno verte. Cómo está el joven Eiri?"

"Ah… B-bien… El está bien… Ah… ah-jajajaja!!" rió nerviosamente. Esto no hizo otra cosa sino despertar la curiosidad de Seguchi.

"Hm? Te noto algo raro, Shindou. Te pasó algo?"

"NADA!!" Nada de nada!! Ahora tengo que irme…" hizo una aparatosa reverencia. "Espero que le vaya bien..!" dijo antes de echar a correr. Tohma lo siguió con la mirada antes de reunirse con su esposa.

"Pasa algo malo?"

"Nada. Es solo que… Shuichi parecía más femenino que de costumbre…"

Mika se encogió de hombros. "Tu crees? Siempre se ve así"

"Nnn… Sí, quizás tengas razón"

&/&

Por alguna razón milagrosa, Shuichi logró escribir las canciones a tiempo. Los días pasaron con la mayor normalidad posible (aka: la ciudad no fue atacada por un robot gigante). Yuki estuvo demasiado ocupado para preocuparse por Shuichi (aunque al mirarla un escalofrío aún le recorría la espalda), llenando sus noches escribiendo a toda velocidad una nueva novela.

Esto, por supuesto, hubiera deprimido un poco a la artista, pero por alguna razón estos últimos días su mente había permanecido en un estado de positiva alegría. Ya podía ponerse sola el sujetador, y bañarse había dejado de ser una cruel tortura.

A eso del veinteavo día de la transformación, Yuki se despertó de un humor aceptable, debido a haber finalmente terminado su novela, después de días sin dormir.

Encontró a Shuichi sentada en una silla de la cocina. Era domingo, así que K finalmente le había dejado un día de descanso. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, espachurrada sobre la mesa, acariciándose ausentemente el cabello una y otra vez. Yuki alzó una ceja sin comprender por qué esa conducta le resultaba inquietantemente familiar.

"Oi. Ya desayunaste?"

"No" vino la apagada respuesta.

"Qué quieres de desayunar?"

"Nada" en el mismo tono.

"Cereales?"

"No"

"Puedo preparar hot cakes"

"No"

"Fruta?"

"No"

"Dulces?" intentó a la desesperada.

"He dicho que no!!" rugió de pronto Shuichi. Yuki la miró, demasiado sorprendido por este arranque de ira para decir nada

"No me hables así, criaja!" le espetó, poniendo una de sus caras más peligrosas. Normalmente esto hubiera derivado en Shuichi lanzándose a sus brazos en un mar de lágrimas gritando disculpas. Lo que en verdad pasó fue muy diferente.

"TÚ NO ME HABLES ASÍ!!! MALDITO ESCRITOR EGOCÉNTRICO Y MALVADO, NO TE MORIRÍAS POR DARME UN POCO DE AMOR DE VEZ EN CUANDO!!"

El escritor egocéntrico y malvado dejó caer la caja de cereales que sostenía, silencioso en su estupefacción.

"Yuki, eres un IDIOTAAAA!!! BUAAAAAHHH!!!"

Shuichi pasó corriendo a su lado, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, para encerrarse en su habitación.

Yuki se mantuvo en silencio hasta mucho después, finalmente recordando el comportamiento tan condenadamente familiar: era la misma actitud de su hermana durante la pubertad.

…

Oh, no.

&/&

XD Hormonas, hormonas. Me disculpo por tardar en hacer este capítulo, pero las fiestas, una falta de imaginación y una poderosa obsesión con Tsubasa Chronicles me lo impidieron. Gomen ne!! ((le disparan))


	5. Chapter 5

En este capítulo hay lenguaje y temas sugestivos (MUY sugestivos. Diría que este capítulo raya en el 'M') . No pediré la mayoría de edad por que no lo cumplirían de todas maneras XD Solo asegúrense de que sus padres no estén mirando por encima de su hombro!!

&/&

El resto del día Yuki pudo trabajar tranquilo. La mañana y la tarde pasaron con una calma que no había existido en meses. Shuichi se mantuvo encerrado en la habitación que solían compartir, aunque Yuki sospechaba que de vez en cuando salía para ir al baño, y que algunas cuantas galletas habían desaparecido de la cocina.

El escritor se mantuvo en su estudio y solo se detuvo para ir a dar un paseo por el parque y comer algo. Oh, sí. Ese fue el último día pacífico que pudo permitirse en mucho tiempo. Pero ni siquiera duró completo.

Cuando se aburrió de la televisión y le empezó a entrar sueño, trató de abrir la puerta de su habitación. Esta se mantuvo cerrada.

"Mierda, Shuichi!! Abreme!!! Esta es _mi _habitación!! Carajo, esta es MI CASA!!"

Y por más que aporreó la puerta y gritó a todo pulmón (ganándose unos cuantos gritos más de los vecinos que intentaban dormir), la puerta no se abrió, y la ocupante de la habitación no dio señales de vida.

¡¡Condenado fuera el famoso Yuki Eiri si se dignaba a dormir en el sillón!!

"Bien, tu lo has querido…" gruñó por lo bajo, y después de buscar un poco en los cajones de un armario, blandió con aire triunfal una gran… una hermosa… ¡llave dorada! "Maldito chiquilloooaaaa…. Ya verá quien soy yo grrmmgnn…" sus furiosas palabras se perdieron en su garganta mientras abría la puerta de golpe.

"SHUICHI, TE VOY A--- ein?!!"

Se detuvo en seco, tratando de decidirse entre la furia y la confusión, al ver a Shuichi profundamente dormido, abrazando su almohada favorita, con una de las expresiones más pacíficas que hubiera visto en su vida.

"Shu… Shuichi?" se animó finalmente a preguntar (en primer lugar, cómo era posible que no hubiera despertado con el escándalo que armó??). Por alguna razón, Shuichi siempre sacaba lo mejor de sí cuando dormía.

"Hn… Yuki…" murmuró entre sueños con un tono que hubiera hecho reprimir al mismo Satán un enternecido suspiro "te quiero…" …sin éxito.

Todos los planes asesinos en la cabeza de Yuki se esfumaron y palabras extrañas y ciertamente desconocidas empezaron a brotar en su cabeza, como margaritas. Cosas como 'aw' y 'kya' y 'desde cuándo Shuichi es taaaan adorable?'

Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente, como si estos disturbadores pensamientos fueran a caerse y alejarse flotando en el aire. Trató de recordarse a sí mismo que estaba enojado, y eso funcionó, aunque no demasiado.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, se recostó finalmente en la cama, alejándose prudentemente de la cantante.

&/&

"YUKI VA A MATARMEEEEE!!!! BUAAAAHHHH!!!!"

Hiro se cubrió los oídos, impresionado.

"Vamos, Shuichi…" trató de calmarlo, antes de que el temido manager decidiera usar metodos, en su opinión, más útiles. "Qué has hecho esta vez?"

"Y-yo… N-no se que m-me pasó…" murmuró con voz aguda entre hipidos "E-estaba de m-muy mal humor y.. l-le grité!!" finalizó con un tono de voz que bien hubiera podido anunciar el inicio de un nuevo holocausto. "Y no solo eso!! M-me encerré en su cuarto… todo e-el díaa-aaaa!!! BUAAAAHHH!!!"

Hiro trató de procesar la información.

"Y hoy no te… dijo nada…?"

"E-estaba dormido…"

"Vamos, vamos Shuichi!!" le palmeó la espalda con una alegría que ni él mismo se creía. "Sabes que Yuki no se molestaría por algo así…"

…

Ajá… ¬¬U

"UUUAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! N-no mientaaaaaas!!!! Buaaaaa!!!"

En ese preciso insante, el rubio manger decidió hacer su entrada en la habitación, pasando al lado de Sakano, que parecía al lado de (un otro) colapso nervioso. Suguru desde hace mucho se había marchado en silencio, temiendo por su sanidad mental.

"Mmm? What's the matter, Shuichi?"

Cuando la aludida no respondio (al verse impedido a decir otra cosa que no fuera 'Yuki… (sniff sniff) …él… (-ugh- (hipido)) y luego yo… BUAAAA!!') Hiro se acercó y susurró:

"Es… creo que es… un problema de hormonas…"

Fue una suerte que Sakano no alcanzara a escuchar, preocupado en susurrar cosas que sonaban como 'seguchi… matarme… jefe… carta… pastillas para dormir…', por que un hombre sin la temple de acero de K se hubiera desmayado sin duda. El manager solo palideció y se pasó la lengua por los súbitamente resecos labios.

"Seh… Creo que es… ese momento…" asintió, comprensivo. "Oi!! Shuichi!! Puedes tomarte el día libre. En ese estado no grabaremos nada, y ya hemos cubierto el trabajo de un año en unas semanas! HAHAHAHA!!"

Un sudor frío detuvo el llanto de Shuichi, quien se escurrió fuera de la habitación abres de que K cambiara de opinión. Hiro, por su parte, suspiró, y le deseó buena suerte a Yuki.

&/&

Shuichi se subió con dificultad al metro, pensando por primera vez que quizás debería haber escogido un disfraz más pequeño, que al menos no se atorara en las puertas ni lo dejara medio ciego.

Y mientras los extrañados (y algo asustados) pasajeros se apartaban precipitadamente para dejar pasar al gigantesco pedazo de sushi, Shuichi se lamentó profundamente su ataque de ira, y se dejó caer en tres sillas (las que ocupaba su disfraz). No había duda de que Yuki estaría enfadado.

Las estaciones pasaron rápidamente, y Shuichi bajó con la misma dificultad que al subir. Caminó pesarosamente por la avenida que llevaba al apartamento. Si alguno de los presentes piensa que un rollo de sushi no puede parecer deprimido, bueno, están muy, muy equivocados. Incluso una relampagueante nubecilla negra le colgaba misteriosamente sobre la cabeza.

Al llegar, y casi sin atreverse, abrió la puerta (el que Yuki no hubiera cambiado la cerradura le dio algo de valor).

"…Yuki?"

No hubo respuesta, así que inspeccionó las habitaciones, temerosa de lo que podía (o no) encontrar.

Por fin lo encontró, leyendo una novela en su habitación. Fue recibido con una mirada helada que la hizo empequeñecer.

"Yuki… yo…"

"Largo de aquí, criaja" interrumpió Yuki con crueldad. "No quiero volver a verte, déjame solo"

Esta era la vez no. 274 que Yuki decía lo mismo, pero Shuichi sintió que el corazón se le rompía y le caía al suelo en pedacitos. Cayó de rodillas silenciosamente, y las lágrimas empezaron a fluir. No de la forma ridícula o patética como siempre lo hacía. Estos eran sollozos ahogados en el dolor.

Sentía que le estrujaban el corazón.

Yuki finalmente se dignó a volverse, ante el inesperado silencio. Faltó poco para que el libro se le deslizara de las manos, al ver a su novia, temblando ligeramente, encerrada en un auto-abrazo, y llorando de una manera que hubiera hecho que montones de colegialas derramaran unas cuantas lágrimas.

"O-oi!! O.O" exclamó, sintiéndose de pronto… culpable?

No hubo respuesta. "Shuichi…?" intentó de nuevo, levantándose y acercándose a la cantante. Posó una mano cautelosa en su hombro. Shuichi lo abrazó tan repentinamente que (creyendo por unos segundos estar bajo fuego enemigo), cayeron al suelo, con sus delgados brazos envueltos delicadamente alrededor de su cuello.

"L-lo siento!!" sollozó. "Lo siento!! N-no se que me pasó…!!"

"Um… S-seh… ¬//¬" Yuki de pronto no sabía muy bien qué hacer. "E-está bien…" intentó, dándole unas palmaditas conciliadoras en la espalda. Hey… primero las burbujas, y ahora… desde cuándo todo estaba tan brillante?

Shuichi se relajó visiblemente, pero no por eso dejó de llorar en silencio, aferrándose a su cuello. Su camisa empezaba a estar bastante mojada.

"O-oye!!" se las arregló Yuki al fin. "Ya puedes dejar de llorar!! Te he dicho que estaba bien!"

Shuichi tembló.

"Yuki… ;-;"

"…Qué quieres?"

"…Yuki… ;o;"

"¡¿Qué?! ¬¬"

Shuichi levantó al fin la cabeza, y a Yuki se le puso la carne de gallina.

"NO PUEDO DEJAR DE LLORAR!!! TToTT"

En efecto, ahora se sentía mucho mejor, pero por alguna razón no podía detener las lágrimas, que seguían fluyendo, amenazando con inundar el apartamento.

"Es… está bien…" Yuki señaló tembloroso la puerta del baño. "Lávate la cara y prepararé algo de cenar…"

"S-sí…"

Inmediatamente obedeció, y el agua fría (y sonarse la nariz ¬¬U) la calmaron casi enseguida. Entró tímidamente en la cocina, donde Yuki (con las manos aún algo temblorosas) preparaba algo para cenar. Notó que ese algo se encontraba entre sus comidas preferidas.

"Yuki…" murmuró, sobrecogida por un ataque de ternura.

"No te confundas!" se apresuró a decir Yuki. "Esto es para mis nervios. Crees que es normal tener estas bajas de azúcar?!" le espetó, indignado. Pero ya nada podía borrar la dulce sonrisa estrechada en el rostro de Shuichi. El escritor se sonrojó ligeramente y volvió a su tarea con una maldición musitada en voz baja.

Esa noche la dejó dormir en su cama sin (demasiadas) quejas.

…Y cómo deseó no haberlo hecho.

&/&

"UUUAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

Yuki se despertó de golpe, sobresaltado, y teniendo acceso a un momento de estupidez que le indujo a pensar que estaban derribando la casa.

Cuando se convenció de que eso no era posible, se dirigió (sin demasiada prisa) al baño, de donde había salido el grito.

Shuichi se encontraba ahí sentada, acurrucada y temblorosa. "No quiero morir… No quiero…" murmuraba mientras se balanceaba hacia atrás y delante.

Yuki solo se alertó al ver el charco de sangre debajo de su figura.

"Oi!! Doushita?!" ((oye!! Qué pasa?!)) la tomó por los hombros, en busca de alguna herida externa. Finalmente encontró la fuente del problema, y de un arrancón la desnudó.

Shuichi lanzó un chillido de entre enojo, sorpresa o vergüenza y trató de cubrirse inútilmente. Yuki no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente incómodo. Había visto a Shuichi mil veces desnudo como hombre, y ni una vez se había intimidado, ni tampoco con sus amantes. Pero esto era… diferente.

"Déjame ver" ordenó, y Shuichi apartó las manos con obvia reluctancia. Yuki tragó saliva, no solo por ver su cuerpo desnudo (junto con su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos brillantes, suaves curvas no demasiado exageradas pero que… casi se autoabofeteó. ¿¡En qué rayos estaba pensando?!) sino al ver la… um… fuente del problema.

"Ohh, no…" murmuró, y Shuichi palideció.

"Qué?!" preguntó ansiosamente. Yuki la miró fijamente.

"Será mejor que vayas a la farmacia por toallas"

Silencio.

"Toallas?" repitió Shuichi, tomando una de una percha en la pared.

"NO ESAS, IDIOTA!!" estalló Yuki. Se frotó el puente de la nariz en un esfuerzo por calmarse. "Me refiero a toallas femeninas"

…

"Oh" dijo finalmente Shuichi. Y tras una pausa: "No quiero ir"

"No dejaré que llenes mis muebles de sangre!! Mira lo que has hecho ya con el baño!!"

Del rostro serio de Shuichi se dibujó la más encantadora de las sonrisas.

&/&

¿Cómo es que se había dejado convencer?

Yuki suspiró con pesar. Con solo unas cuantas palabras Shuichi había logrado convencerlo de que tenía que ser _el _quien fuera a la farmacia.

"_No podría ir yo! Te esperaré aquí hasta que regreses, cariño"_

"Mierda!" murmuró y se metió un cigarro entre los labios.

En un momento había parecido fácil. Había un pequeño supermercado a la vuelta de la esquina, y no podría ser difícil encontrar aquellas cosas, no?

No, no fue difícil encontrarlas. Había _un pasillo entero _de ellas! Cuál se suponía debía llevar? Especiales para la noche? Flujo abundante, moderado? Anti-olor? Con manzanilla?! Concentrado activo de frutas!!? (ahí había acabado accidentalmente en la sección de shampoos)

Al final había llevado varias que parecían convincentes, y había pagado con su dinero a regañadientes. Ahora iba de camino a casa, tratando de convencerse de que ese día simplemente había amanecido un poco más amable que de costumbre.

"Aquí están" le espetó al llegar, y Shuichi sonrió en agradecimiento.

Al menos las horas siguientes transcurrieron en calma. Shuichi dijo sentirse mal, así que se acostó en el sillón para ver la televisión, con una bolsa de agua caliente sobre el vientre.

"_Es lo que Maiko solía hacer en estos momentos!!" _le había dicho con una sonrisa. Eso de la regla parecía haberla tranquilizado.

Momentáneamente.

"Yuki?" murmuró una voz dulce en su oído. Se estremeció, finalmente cayendo en la cuenta de que se había quedado dormido leyendo un libro, y que por razones que escapaban de su comprensión Shuichi estaba sentado sobre él, inclinándose y lamiendo lascivamente su oreja izquierda. En otras circunstancias normales la habría golpeado sin reparos, pero una pequeña parte de su subconsciente se agitó, recordándole la lección aprendida en años de infancia: 'no se pega a las mujeres'.

"Qué estás haciendo?" se las arregló para preguntar finalmente. (Este texto ha sido alterado para su comprensión. En realidad, y de acuerdo con las acciones de Shuichi, la frase fue algo así como "q-q-qué.. uah!! Qué rayos… nn!! E-estás ha-aaah-haciendo?!")

Shuichi dejó su oreja y su cuello por un momento, e hizo un puchero.

"Es que… hace tanto que no lo hacemos…"

"Por que estás convertida en… una mujer!!" le espetó Yuki, logrando al fin pronunciar la sentencia correctamente. Para su horror, Shuichi sonrió _esa _sonrisa.

"Y… no te gusta…?" la frase fue acompañada amablemente por dos atentos botones de su camisa. Yuki tragó saliva al descubrir el interesante hecho de que no traía nada debajo. Se mordió los labios violentamente cuando Shuichi decidió moverse para deshacerse más cómodamente, topándose con la obvia respuesta de su pregunta.

Shuichi rió por lo bajo y volvió a su tarea de atormentar las delicadas orejas de su amante. Se detuvo un momento para morderla con más fuerza de la necesaria, y murmurar una (no tan) inocente pregunta.

"Yuki… sabes cuál es una de las ventajas de ser una mujer?" una de sus manos dejó por el momento la tarea de desabrochar su cinturón (y desde cuándo las suyas propias habían empezado a curiosear por el cuerpo sobre él?) y abrió el cajón de la pequeña mesa de noche, obteniendo un pequeño bote transparente de lubricante. Shuichi respondió la pregunta por él.

"Que… no vamos a necesitar esto…"

&/&

Ohhh, sí, soy mala mala mala con el pobre de Yuki (risa maligna).

Lamento mucho la tardanza!! Pero estoy en temporada de examenes, y encima tengo los de ingreso a la univeridad…

Pero!! Como verán, este capítulo fue algo más largo n.n espero que les haya gustado!!


End file.
